


I wanna wear your love

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Charles is kind of a hoe here lol, Crossdressing, Drag, Femininity, Getting Together, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Realization, Smut, but only briefly, the second chapter is literally just going to be porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: George has a rather glamorous secret that he's kept hidden from everyone, including his friends and family, for a while. One fateful day, Nicholas walks in on him, and their lives end up changed in the course of one night.
Relationships: Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. Dress Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> another fic that I need to give a massive thanks to L0stInSpace for helping with!!! seriously thank you SO much for helping come up with this idea and details for it, you're the best :)
> 
> I left the time and place where this takes place rather vague so imagine it being wherever and whenever you see fit lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this first chapter has an actual plot and is the set up for the next chapter which is just gonna be them doin the deed if you catch my drift. the big ->0
> 
> I didn't proofread this because I am lazy thank u!

If somebody asked George what the most exciting thing in his life was, he would say racing. It was a sensible answer, after all climbing into a Formula 1 car and driving competitively really was an exciting experience. 

But if he answered that question honestly, it wouldn’t be racing at all. The most exciting part of his life was the one he kept hidden from everybody.

It had started out with playing with his mother’s makeup when he was a kid. From there it grew into trying on his sister’s dresses and skirts when nobody else was home, and then his brother had a wig from a school play and things really took off when George combined the wig, the dresses, and the makeup.

He would put them on and skip around the house or just sit in his room and twirl in the mirror. Dressing up had originally been a game for him when he was younger, but it grew into a passion as he got older. 

As soon as he could drive and had enough money of his own, George bought his own collection of makeup, dresses, and wigs. His makeup skills improved with his painstaking practice and he began to buy high heels and jewelry too, although he always wore clip on earrings since he was too shy to ask if he could pierce his ears. Nail polish made its way into the equation too, with George accumulating a myriad of colors as time went on. He always took it off once he was done dressing up though.

After a few years, George made a damn good convincing woman when he dressed up. He learned how to contour his chest and combined with a decent push-up bra, he had a great looking pair of fake breasts. Any stubble on his chin was shaved away at the first sight, and he was grateful for his thick eyelashes that added to his looks.

A dilemma that he faced when he first started seriously dressing up was what to do with the hair on his legs. George wanted to go out in his girl-wear, and having smooth legs would make it look more convincing. 

But that wasn’t temporary like the makeup or nail polish, which he could easily wipe off: if he shaved his legs, he couldn’t undo it once he was taking everything off.

The desire to go out while dressed up eventually outweighed his anxiety that someone would ask about his legs, and he shaved and went to a bar, all dressed up as a beautiful girl. George had been a little nervous the first time he went out in public to the bar, but his nervousness faded away when the lady working at the bar complimented his dress and had a nice conversation about clothes with him.

After that, he would go out on weekends late at night all dolled up, and people never seemed to have any suspicions that he wasn't a woman. The only thing he struggled with at first was talking, since he didn't want to sound like he was trying too hard to sound feminine. It took a bit of practicing but he perfected talking in a voice that was a bit higher than his naturally, and sounded rather sultry and seductive.

His wigs were all similar to his natural hair color and fell to about shoulder length, with a few that were longer for when he was feeling rather bold. George was hesitant to say he was doing drag since he wasn't necessarily performing as much as he was seeing the world through a different lens for a while. His feminine-self wasn't exactly an alter-ego, although he did introduce himself as Georgina if somebody asked his name. He never changed his personality or tried to be a different person; he was still the same George underneath the clothes and makeup.

Nobody else knew about this side of him for a long time. There were close calls where somebody nearly came into the room while he was getting dressed or he passed by someone he recognized on the street, but nobody had the slightest inkling that George liked to dress as a girl for fun sometimes.

Things got riskier when his racing career really took off and he was in the public eye much more, and also traveling more than he used to be. He dressed up a lot less when he got to F1, choosing to do so only on weeks where there wasn't racing. If someone found the bras in his bag, he could always use the excuse that it was something left behind from a hookup. Makeup and wigs and high heels on the other hand would have been a lot harder to explain.

George didn't even want to think about what would happen if the press found out about Georgina. A strong feeling that there would not be a positive reaction always clouded his mind whenever he thought about it; unfortunately the world of motorsports could be rather harsh and unaccepting, even if he knew his friends would support him and wouldn't judge him.

As time went on, he got bolder, and started bringing some of his dresses, makeup, wigs, and other feminine items along with him during the race season. He mostly stuck to dressing up on off days when nobody needed him for anything, but eventually he started dressing up on days where he was free in the night, including after races occasionally. It might have been risky, but that was part of what made it so fun.

Perhaps his biggest risky move was leaving an F1 afterparty early, and then showing up again all dressed up. All he had to do was flash his paddock pass and he was allowed in, this time as the beautiful, feminine Georgina.

A tight, short-cut, bright blue dress hugged his figure, with a darling pair of heels, a pearl necklace and matching earrings, and his favorite makeup look. A base of brown eyeshadows with black diffused in the crease, perfectly winged eyeliner and a light coat of mascara, his cheeks sculpted with contour and highlight and the faintest hint of blush, and a classic red lipstick to top it all off.

Every trick in the book was utilized to make himself look more like a woman: he overlined his lips, wore colored contacts to further mask his identity, and wore a pretty wig with short curly hair. His long, smooth legs were shown off in the short dress, and George had a small purse slung over his shoulder, containing his lipstick, concealer, and even a tampon just incase he was approached by someone who thought he was a woman and might have one.

When George- or rather Georgina- stepped into the spectacular venue, he felt a rush of excitement at being undercover at an F1 event. It was a bit weird but also funny to see people he knew, including his own friends, and knowing that they didn't know it was him. They would probably treat him entirely differently than they treated him normally simply because they thought he was an attractive young woman, not George Russell the professional Formula One driver.

A few eyes trailed after him as he walked around, and George felt the tiniest hint of satisfaction whenever he caught the eye of people he knew. At the bar sat Charles, Alex, and Lando, chatting over drinks together and also appearing to be not completely sober anymore. A devious idea came to mind that George had to debate over for a few seconds. Was he brave enough to approach his friends while he was dressed up? They might not know it was him from his appearance, but he didn't put it past himself to accidentally say something that would clue them in, and he didn't want his secret spoiled just yet.

_'Oh, to hell with it,'_ he thought. Putting on his best casual look, he tightened his grip on his purse and strutted up to the bar, taking a seat next to his group of friends, with Charles on his right. He decided he wasn't going to be the one to insinuate any interaction; it would be much more fun to see if they reached out to him. To his satisfaction, the three of them paused their conversation and whispered to one another, with Alex and Lando giggling in a way that George knew meant they had some entertaining idea.

George ordered a drink while the trio glanced over at him and talked to one another, failing to be inconspicuous with their looks. When the bartender placed the drink down in front of him, George extended a hand with money to pay, only to be stopped by a hand over his. Charles had been the one who stopped him, and he paid for the drink instead, giving George a charming smile.

"Oh, thank you," George said in his well-practiced voice, putting his money back in his purse and returning a coy smile. Charles took his hand afterwards, bringing it closer to kiss the back and winking at him.

"I'm Charles. What's your name?" he asked while Lando and Alex giggled behind him, not even trying to hide the fact that they were watching the encounter.

In a split second of panic, George decided to use a different name since Georgina sounded too much like his own name. 

"My name is..Venus," he said, and he instantly cringed at himself, wishing he had come up with a more common-sounding name. He had just said whatever first came to mind, at least it was an actual name and not some random vocabulary word that sounded ridiculous.

"Venus, eh? She was the goddess of love and beauty you know," Charles flirted, "you are certainly aptly named."

George pretended to be flattered and looked down at his lap, tucking a strand of the wig behind his ear with one perfectly-manicured hand. The bright red nail polish seemed to catch Charles' eye. There was something rather entertaining and amusing about Charles trying to hit on who he thought was an attractive girl, but was actually one of his male friends. Plus, it reaffirmed him in knowing that his makeup and fashion skills were convincing enough.

He let Charles continue with the small talk between them, giggling and always responding back with a coquettish smile. Of course, George would have to put a stop to things before Charles attempted to seduce him into spending the night with him, as that would be nothing except for a disaster. There was also the fact that he just didn't want to sleep with Charles.

Alex and Lando kept up their drunken whispering behind Charles, clearly trying to see if their friend was going to be successful in his romantic endeavor. George smiled and waved at them at one point, and they blushed and pretended they didn't notice.

"Are those your friends?" he asked Charles, playfully biting the end of his straw. Charles quickly glared over his shoulder at the two of them before turning back around with his same charismatic grin.

"Ah yes, we all race together," Charles explained, gazing at him with a heavy-lidded look that George guessed normally took the breath away of whatever girl the Monegasque set his sights on.

This was the perfect opportunity for George to really go wild with his acting abilities. He gasped and leaned forward, cocking his head and looking at Charles with wide eyes. "Oh wow, you're one of the race car boys? That's so impressive," he purred, batting his long eyelashes for dramatic effect.

"Yes, I am. Excuse me if this sounds impolite, but I take it you don't know a ton about Formula 1?" Charles continued with a proud smirk.

George innocently shook his head. "No, I only came to the race because some of my girl friends invited me, but I've had a fun day so far," he said, doing his best to sound as dumb and oblivious as possible. 

"I'm sure your night could be just as fun, if not more. Venus, if you'd like, I would be willing to teach you a bit more about racing at say, my hotel bedroom. For one thing, it takes a lot of _physical training_ , hm?" Charles suggested in an alluring tone, and George legitimately blushed when he felt a hand gently stroking his thigh. 

This was where things were to end, he decided, and he almost felt a twinge of sympathy when Charles looked disappointed but didn't pursue any further.

"It was nice to meet you though," he added over his shoulder with a wink, and he sashayed away as his three friends looked on, probably staring at his ass.

When George got back to his hotel room, he couldn't help but laugh a bit as he got undressed and wiped all his makeup off. His stunt at the afterparty was perhaps his biggest endeavor yet, and it had all gone swimmingly. Seeing his three friends take him for an attractive albeit clueless girl was absolutely thrilling to him and part of him wished to tell them about his dressing up and let them in on the fact that they had all been duped.

The best part of his whole scheme was when the four of them were texting in their group chat late at night, George the only one who wasn't on the verge of passing out from drinking.

 **George where tf were you mate lol** , Lando had typed, followed by a string of emojis that didn't have anything to do with the message.

 **I left early because I felt a bit queazy. That drink I had just made things worse. I take it you guys had fun?** he responded.

**Lmao yeah but Charles tried to get this hot girl to go home with him and she walked away on him, it was kinda funny** , Alex typed, and George had to press his face into his pillow to keep from laughing uncontrollably.

**stfu** , was all Charles typed, as Lando sent another incoherent string of emojis.

 **omg you should have been there George he was all like let me teach you about racing with my DICK!!** Alex sent. It took everything in George to not respond with _yeah I **was** there._

 **Damn Charles you need to come up with some better innuendoes** , he typed back.

They continued to text for a while longer until everyone except for him fell asleep, probably going to wake up with regrettable hangovers the next morning. George might not have drank as much as them, but he certainly felt intoxicated with the immense pride he felt after successfully pulling his daring plan off.

* * *

When Nicholas noticed George leaving much earlier than he normally did after a race for the second time in a row, he frowned and wanted to find out what his teammate was leaving for.

It wouldn't have concerned him much if it weren't for the hastiness that George left with and the looks the Brit was always throwing over his shoulder as he left, almost like he didn't want anyone to notice he was going. He didn't want to be invasive, but his curiosity and concern got the better of him and he too left shortly after George did, assuming he was going back to the hotel where they were all staying.

They had become rather good friends as they worked with each other and got to know one another. If there was something George was struggling with, he wanted to help and know what was going on. It's not like he was missing anything too important at the track for the rest of the day anyways.

A short cab ride later left him in the lobby of the hotel, and he took the elevator up to the floor they were on. Tapping nervously on the railing in the elevator, every bad scenario flashed through his mind. George might be sick, or hurt, or having problems with someone on the grid that he was trying to run away from. 

By the time Nicholas was on their floor, he was convinced he was going to find his friend half dead or something. He had to check their old text messages to see what room number George was in, as he had invited him over the night before to hang out and chat about the oncoming race. 

To his surprise, the door hadn't been shut all the way, and Nicholas took a deep breath and slowly pushed it open, expecting the worst.

The sight that greeted him managed to be both the most confusing and the most intriguing thing he had ever seen in his life.

There stood George, in front of a mirror, putting cherry red lipstick on with steady hands. He was wearing a tight silver dress that rode up his thighs, leaving much of his smooth legs exposed, and George had nearly an entire full face of makeup on, which was complete when he finished with the lipstick. On the ground next to him was a pair of glittery heels, and jewelry and a wig sat on the dresser in front of the mirror. His nails were painted too, the nail polish sitting with the makeup supplies.

Nicholas wasn't sure what to think, say, or do at first. His mind was racing with a bunch of questions but also the fact that he found George to be looking concerningly attractive right now. For a second he thought he must have been drugged or something, and there was absolutely no way he had walked in on his teammate dressing up like a girl.

All he could do was stand there in shock before George noticed him and froze, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Time seemed to drag on as they both tried to think of something to say, George appearing to be embarrassed and Nicholas straight up confused.

"Um..." was all he could blurt out, suddenly feeling like he had walked in on something he wasn't meant to see. Judging by George's face, his feelings were correct. He watched George take a deep breath before calmly turning to face him, and his best efforts couldn't stop his eyes from focusing on George's chest, where some rather interesting shapes had his attention.

"Nicholas," his teammate began calmly, "I know you probably have a lot of questions, but I'm going to need for you to leave and come back when I tell you too, alright?"

With an awkward swallow, Nicholas nodded and tore his eyes away from George, who's figure and doll-like makeup was distracting in the best way possible to him. He turned quickly and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. 

He stood in the hall for a couple minutes, staring at the ugly patterns of the carpet, trying to process what he had seen and how to react to it. When someone else passed by and gave him an odd look, Nicholas shook his head and shuffled over to his own room, where he lay down and anxiously waited for George to tell him to come back.

A sinking feeling in his chest made him worried that George was going to be angry at him for walking in unannounced or for not knocking when he should have. To be fair, he really should have knocked or asked to come in, but his concern for George and worry that something was wrong had compelled him to just open the door.

When his phone pinged with a text from George, asking him to come over again, Nicholas briefly felt like he was going to pass out. A hundred different ways to apologize ran through his head when he knocked on the door, hoping George wasn't going to be mad.

The door swung open and there stood George, now with all the jewelry, makeup, the wig, heels, and the same tantalizing dress from earlier. Nicholas looked him up and down for a minute before he was ushered inside and over to sit on the bed. There was another silence as he waited for George to say something, not trusting himself to start the conversation.

"So, let me just start by saying that I'm not angry or anything, just a little shocked because nobody else has ever seen this part of my life before," George began slowly.

They were sitting close together, and Nicholas nodded, doing his best to maintain eye contact instead of looking at his body. It was quite impressive to him how George managed to look absolutely gorgeous as both a man and a woman.

"The best way for me to put it is that I dress up like a girl for fun sometimes. It started when I was a kid and I've been doing it ever since because I enjoy getting to look at the world through someone else's eyes every once in a while, especially now that I'm a fairly well known person. Every once in a while I get dressed up like this and go somewhere, sometimes it's a bar or a restaurant or just walking around town," George informed him, his tone more relaxed and gentle.

Nicholas listened, hoping that George knew he wasn't judging him negatively. He could see where his friend was coming from; being recognized on the streets got tiring sometimes, and he could understand the appeal behind wanting to leave the public eye like that for a bit.

"I was just very surprised. Honestly I assumed something was wrong, and that's why you had been leaving really early after races," Nicholas responded. His mind functioned a lot clearer now that he had been given some context.

George chuckled, "yeah, at first I was too scared to dress up on race weekends, but now I've found that it's a great way to destress after a busy day, you know? It provides me with some time where I'm completely free of the sports world."

"I hope this doesn't sound insensitive, but what exactly is this to you? Is it like an alter ego or a drag persona or a um, sex fantasy thing?" he asked, blushing and looking away at the last part of his questions. George thankfully just grinned and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's not any of those things, definitely not a sex thing. I think of it more as just a form of self expression where I'm still the same person even though I look different and people don't know it's me," George answered honestly. That was one thing Nicholas appreciated in the moment, that George ws being honest with him instead of trying to pretend nothing was happening or threatening him not to say anything.

"...and I was actually getting ready to go to a club downtown, maybe you'd like to join me?" the Brit put forth with a hopeful look in his eye.

"Sure, I would like to," he agreed with a smile. Going to a club with George dressed as a woman wasn't what he had expected to spend his evening doing, but he was more than happy to go with him.

As they were about to leave, something crossed his mind again that he felt compelled to ask about.

"Wait, uh...y-your chest?....how did you?..." Nicholas trailed off, gesturing vaguely and not sure how to phrase the question. George laughed and looked down at his chest and the perfectly sculpted cleavage.

"I'm wearing a pushup bra in a small cup size and I've contoured my chest quite a bit," he explained. Nicholas nodded once more and tried not to stare too hard.

They spent the next few hours at a small club a short drive away. George had whispered in his ear that if anyone asked, he was Nicholas' girlfriend and his name was Georgia. Nicholas was a bit flustered at the thought of George being his girlfriend, even more so when they danced together, impossibly close at moments.

They grabbed drinks and sat at a table, casually talking and enjoying each other's company. George talked in a slightly more high pitched voice, which was honestly adorable in Nicholas' mind. He genuinely enjoyed spending time with George, just as much so when George was dressed up. He almost wished the night would never end, and Nicholas couldn't deny the disappointment he felt when he walked George to his hotel room once they had left.

"Hey, come on in for a bit," George offered, to which he gladly accepted. 

While George took off all the glitz and glamour and changed back into his regular appearance, they continued talking and laughing together. It was only when George sat down on the bed next to him, now just dressed in plain sweatpants and a t-shirt, that Nicholas felt his heart rate pick up.

George was beautiful. As fancy and attractive as he looked with the dress and all the makeup and wig on, Nicholas found him to be just as beautiful when he wasn't dressed up too, when he was just his natural self. It was more than just his appearance too, he was such a likable person to be around and Nicholas wished they hadn't just been pretending that they were dating.

"Well, it's getting a bit late, so I guess I should get going now. Thanks for being so open with me, and thank you for an incredible night," he sighed somewhat sadly when he noticed how late to had gotten.

"Nicky!" George called out the second that he stood up. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. George stood up and walked over to him, taking his hand into his own and looking into his eyes.

"I really enjoyed spending time with you. Having you be my fake boyfriend for the night was rather fun but I want you to be my real boyfriend. I want to go on real dates with you, not pretending to be a girl or anything but just as me. I really, really like you Nicholas, and maybe I'm reading things wrong but I think you like me to," George said in a hushed voice. 

Nicholas nearly choked on air when he realized that yes, the guy he had been slowly realizing he was attracted to all night, was really asking him out. A smile spread over his face as he embraced George and rested his chin on his shoulder, holding him tightly.

"Yes, oh my god yes, I want that too," he whispered back. George squeezed him in return, nuzzling his nose against his neck and seeming perfectly content to just hold one another for the rest of the night.

Once they finally let go of each other, George shyly asked, "do you want to stay the night with me then?" to which Nicholas instantly agreed. He felt a little overwhelmed by everything that had happened in one day. From learning that his friend and teammate loved to dress up, to realizing how much he was attracted to him, and finally ending up being confessed to by him, it was easy for him to wonder once again if it was all real.

George was ecstatic with how things had turned out. What had started out as his biggest secret finally being discovered had ended in the best way possible. He had gotten himself into a mess, and he had successfully gotten himself out of it with a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah its definitely becoming a sex thing next chapter :)


	2. On the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :^) this chapter is just shameless porn for all the horny people, so if youre not one of us horny people then I'm sorry <3
> 
> this chapter takes place a while after the first one, idk we're not too concerned with specific dates here lads
> 
> I should note that this is the first time in a while that I've written sex scenes, I sincerely apologize if it sounds like an low budget amateur porno

Nicholas lay on the hotel room bed, watching some movie that was the only halfway decent thing on the few channels offered. It was late in the evening and he had sweatpants and a t-shirt on, too lazy to get up and change into sleepwear.

He was laying back against the pillows when George entered the room, coming from where he had been changing in the bathroom. The Brit had on shorts and a soft sweatshirt, which is what he had been sleeping in recently.

George climbed onto the bed and crawled over to sit between Nicholas' legs, leaning back into his chest. Nicholas smiled and wrapped his arms around him, cuddling him close and fisting his hands into the material of the sweatshirt. 

They quietly watched the film together, although it wasn't all that interesting. The questionable acting abilities were the only entertaining thing in George's opinion, and he had a much better idea for how to keep themselves occupied until they fell asleep. 

Placing his own hand over Nicholas', which was against his chest, he moved it downwards on his body, letting his sweatshirt ride up slightly and placing Nicholas' hand on the bare skin of his stomach. That was innocent enough; Nicholas lightly stroked his hand over George's skin, knowing he liked the ticklish sensation.

George pretended that he was focused on the television as he waited for his boyfriend to gradually trail his hand upwards under the sweatshirt. Nicholas complied, eventually moving his hand over his ribcage and expecting to end up on the flat expanse of his boyfriend's pectoral.

However, that was not what was met with; there was a surprise under his fingertips.

Nicholas' lips parted involuntarily and he sat up a bit straighter when he felt the distinctive bump of an underwire and a silky fabric texture on George's chest. Just by touch he knew what it was, but he wasn't going to give in easily to what he knew George wanted. That didn't mean he wasn't incredibly intrigued and wanting to get George's sweatshirt off as soon as possible though.

It took a lot of effort for him to seem calm as he casually ran his fingers over the fabric, even being so daring as to play with the strap. George's breathing shook as he rubbed the bow between the cups, and Nicholas felt a sliver of satisfaction in knowing that he wasn't the one that began to lose their composure first.

"Nicky..." George mumbled, continuing to stare forward at the tv. He shifted his weight a bit where he sat between Nicholas' legs, gripping his right knee when Nicholas let his hand teasingly tug on the fabric.

"What's this you've got under here?" Nicholas murmured in his ear, pretending to sound surprised as he slipped his index finger into the cup, ghosting over George's nipple. George leaned his head back against his shoulder, letting his weight rest entirely in his boyfriend's arms.

In a breathless voice, George suggested, "why don't you take this off and find out?" 

Nicholas didn't pull the sweatshirt off like George wanted him to. Instead he crossed his legs and pulled George to sit in his lap.

"Turn around so I can kiss you first," he said. George complied, shifting so he was properly straddling Nicholas' lap, putting a hand on each of his shoulders.

Nicholas wrapped his arms around George and let his hands fall to his lower back. He pulled him into a kiss, slow and sweet at first. 

When George relaxed against him and softened his grip on his shoulders, Nicholas took the opportunity to nip at his bottom lip. George let out a surprised squeak which turned into a small moan as he felt his boyfriend’s tongue part his lips, deepening the kiss and effectively making George putty in his arms.

He let Nicholas push him down on the mattress so that he was on his back. By the time they broke apart, they were both out of breath and flushed, gasping in the cool air of the hotel room.

Nicholas pinned him down with practiced ease, trapping George underneath him and looking down into his wide, eager eyes. Even though they were the same height and both rather in shape people, Nicholas could very easily overpower him and keep him underneath him. 

Not to say that George couldn't push him off, he was certainly capable of doing so if he wanted to, but he didn't want to. The sensation of being at his boyfriend's mercy was exhilarating to him, the feeling of being beneath those strong arms made his mind run wild with wants that felt more like needs.

"Let's see what you're hiding under this," Nicholas murmured in a deep, suggestive voice.

Biting his lip, George put his arms over his head to allow Nicholas to slide the sweatshirt off his body, pulling his arms out of the sleeves. He stretched his arms back on the mattress behind him to show off the garment on his chest.

A bright blue floral bra, made from sheer lace with flowers embroidered all over the cups, straps, and bands. 

Nicholas ran one hand over the bra, keeping himself propped up with the other hand. It was incredibly silky and it stood out against George's skin. 

George’s hobby of dressing up was something they didn’t ever feel was necessary to bring into the bedroom. As much as he loved seeing George all dressed up, it wasn’t something that either of them had the desire to incorporate into their sex life. However, the bra was only adding to the situation in Nicholas’ pants, and he was perfectly fine with feminine underwear being the exception.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to the fabric of the cup on the right side of George’s chest. The little gasps George let out as he mouthed at the fabric, making his way up to kiss at the bare skin of his chest, were the most erotic thing Nicholas had ever heard in his life. 

One of George's hands came to rest on the back of his neck, tangling his fingers into his hair. He closed his eyes and shivered when Nicholas sucked a mark near his collarbone, tugging ever so slightly on his dark curls.

"Nicky...ah, Nicky wait," George squeaked out. 

The Canadian pressed one last kiss to his chest and sat up, sitting back on George's hips.

"Yes, princess?" he responded, dragging his hand down George's side and tugging at the waistband of his shorts. He was wondering if what he found inside them would match the bra on George's chest, which he hoped it would.

"I think it's only fair if you start losing clothes too," George suggested, shrugging his shoulders as if they were casually chatting.

Nicholas tugged his shirt off in an instant and let it fall off the side of the bed to join the sweatshirt forgotten on the ground. George grinned at the sight of his bare skin, and reached out for Nicholas to press close to him again, which he did gladly.

George let out a shaky breath as he was trapped between his arms once again, and the tingly feeling in his stomach felt a thousand degrees warmer.

He ran his hands up Nicholas' arms, stopping to trace his thumb over the defined muscles of his biceps. "You've really got fantastic arms," George hummed, squeezing gently on his boyfriends arms and giggling when he felt a kiss on his shoulder.

"I know," Nicholas chuckled, "you seem to swoon over my arms every time we do this."

"Because they're fucking _hot_ , Nicky, I swear you have no idea what you do to me," George insisted.

Hiking his knee up to press it against George's crotch, Nicholas quirked an eyebrow and said, "I think I have a pretty good idea, seeing how turned on you are right now."

A strained look came across George's features as he ground his hips up against Nicholas' thigh, digging his nails into his shoulders. Nicholas cupped his cheek in one hand and snapped the strap of the bra with the other, balancing on his elbows.

A whine came from George at the loss of the pleasurable friction when he pushed his knee away.

"Ah, I can't have you finishing before I've even gotten to see what you've got on down below," Nicholas whispered in his ear.

George was just about panting and had the most rosy flush all over his cheeks and down his neck, and the sight of it made Nicholas' self restraint go down the drain.

After placing a kiss onto the bow that was sewn in between the cups of the bra, he shifted backwards to lick down his stomach, which made George squirm from the ticklish feeling. As he made his way downwards, George spread his legs wider and wider so that Nicholas was knelt between his smooth thighs.

He nodded to go ahead when he noticed Nicholas waiting for approval to take his pants off. In one smooth motion, the Canadian tucked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled down, slipping George's legs out and quickly letting the shorts get lost with the rest of their clothes. His own pants were still on, although he made quick work of getting them off the second he laid eyes on George's lower body.

The same sheer, blue flowery material hugged his hips, matching the bra that Nicholas had become so transfixed on earlier.

The sight of George all laid out for him made the blood flow south. It was absolutely tantalizing, the most seductive and irresistible moment of his life. 

Like the bra, the panties left very little to the imagination given the see-through material, and George’s hard erection was pressing against the tight underwear.

“Holy shit,” was all Nicholas could stammer out, himself sporting much the same in his boxers.

“Can you please fuck me or are you just going to stare at me?” George begged, parting his legs further invitingly.

"I'll get there, princess," Nicholas shushed him in a low voice, the tone of which made George shudder. 

Instead of taking the panties off, Nicholas bent down between his thighs and pressed his mouth against the outline of George's cock. He focused his attentions first on the sensitive head, where the underwear had already dampened, dragging his tongue over the dent in the fabric and delighting in the languid moans that spilled from his boyfriend's lips.

" _Fuck_ , Nicky, oh my god, don't stop," George rambled on. Once more he tangled his hands into Nicholas' hair, grabbing at the curls.

His perfectly waxed legs shook with pleasure when Nicholas trailed his mouth over the base of his cock. It was almost too much for the Brit to handle, and he tugged on the curls of his hair in warning when he felt himself about to spill over the edge after a few minutes of Nicholas' hot tongue running over him through the underwear.

"I think we can get rid of these now," Nicholas murmured.

Leaning over George's hips, he delicately took the edge of the panties between his teeth and moved his head along his long legs, pulling the wet underwear off. 

"Well I can't be the only one naked here," George whined, and Nicholas rolled his eyes but grinned, kicking his boxers off too. George moaned and tried to get closer to him, wanting to get Nicholas inside him as soon as possible.

Nicholas chuckled at his eagerness and rolled off the bed, hearing George whimper at the loss of contact between them. He rummaged through George's suitcase, which had been haphazardly tossed on the ground, until he found the bottle of lube that his boyfriend had packed.

"I see you came prepared," he chuckled, waving the bottle teasingly as he crawled back onto the bed and settled between George's naked thighs.

"Well it paid off, didn't it?" George purred, looking up at him with lustful eyes as he unscrewed the cap and squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers.

"Get on your hands and knees for me babe," Nicholas ordered, unable to tear his gaze away from the man in front of him.

George did so quickly, settling onto his hands and knees and pushing his hips back, waiting impatiently for the familiar feeling of fingers pushing inside him. It seemed like an eternity passed until he felt Nicholas stroke a finger over his entrance, slipping the very tip in and making him wait unbearably long before pushing his entire index finger in.

After a moment, he slid a second finger inside George's tight heat. Nicholas folded himself over George's back and kissed the back of his shoulder, running his tongue over the bra strap. The needy whimpers and groans George let out as he curled his fingers in the way that he knew George loved went straight to his dick, and Nicholas swore he could get off just from fingering the Brit.

George's knees buckled as he felt the fingers inside him stretching him open. Nicholas had to wrap his other arm around his waist to keep him up as he opened his boyfriend up, wanting to prepare him as best as possible.

"Do you like that, princess?" Nicholas breathed, stroking his fingers once more over the spot that drove George crazy.

"Yes, yes Nicky," George chanted, "I'm ready now, please, don't tease me anymore." 

"What is it you want?" he asked, despite the fact that they both very much wanted the same thing. George let out a frustrated sigh, breaking off into a gasp when he felt a third finger slide into him.

"I want you inside me and I want you to fuck me," he pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut and nearly crying.

Wordlessly, Nicholas pulled his fingers out and sat back. He squeezed more of the lube onto his hand and wrapped it around his cock, slicking himself up generously. George craned his neck to look back at him, cheeks red and lips shiny, wet with spit from being kissed. As much as Nicholas would have loved to take him from behind, he wanted to see the face he adored so much as they made love.

"On your back babe, I want to see the look on your face when I fuck you," he asserted, and George was on his back again before the sentence was even finished.

Nicholas spread his legs, gently pushing his knees apart before putting his arms on either side of George's body, pining him down once again as George loved for him to do. He swept his gaze over George's body, swallowing thickly when he looked at the bra that cupped his chest.

All it took was one more breathy _please_ from George for him to push into him, slowly and sitting still once he was fully sheathed inside George so as to not overwhelm him.

The lingerie had been an absolute genius move, he decided, and Nicholas was a bit surprised at how much he was liking it. Maybe there was some magic weaved into the fabric of the lacy bra and panties George had schemingly put on under his clothes, maybe Nicholas was just unaware that he had a big thing for lingerie and bras; he didn't know exactly what it was, but George in a bra and lacy underwear had him hotter for it than anything else he could remember them doing.

"Move, Nicky, I can take it," George panted underneath him, clutching at his shoulders and trying to pull him closer.

Nicholas searingly kissed at his neck as he began to thrust into him, letting out a low moan at the feeling of George wrapped around him. With one hand gripping the bedsheets, he snaked his other hand between their chests to play with the lace of the bra, letting his hand roam all over the silky material and over George's toned body.

George threw his head back and wailed loudly as he sped their pace up, snapping his hips forward into him repeatedly. Nicholas let go of the sheets and intertwined his hand into George's, gazing into his eyes as he fucked him senseless.

"Nicky, Nicky, oh, oh my god," George sobbed, his lips parting involuntarily when Nicholas hit the spot that made him see stars. Nicholas did his best to keep hitting it, heat pooling within him with every movement. 

He leaned down to capture George's lips in a kiss, taking in every sound and pushing into him with a hard pace. It didn't take long for him to reach his peak, the heat around his cock and the wanton sounds from George combined with the feeling of the bra brushing against him pushing him to the edge quickly.

"You're mine, princess," he choked out as he came deep inside George, who's legs shook as he spilled into him. 

George looked absolutely debauched. His hair was all messed up, his lips swollen, his bra-clad chest heaving, and his leaking cock still hard when Nicholas pulled out of him. 

It only took a few steady strokes of Nicholas' hand on his dick for George to come too, the white liquid landing on his stomach and some of it getting on the sheer blue bra. 

The two of them simply sat there for a quiet moment, coming down from the high and catching their breath once again.

"That was incredible," George whispered, sitting up and collapsing into Nicholas' arms. He had the feeling that he might be walking with a slight limp the next day.

"I know," Nicholas responded, nuzzling his cheek and toying with the bra clasp. It took a few tries, but he was able to undo it with one hand and helped George shrug the garment off.

"To be honest, I thought it was a bit risky of me to try something with this," George began, waving the bra around, "however it seemed to have been quit a hit with you."

Nicholas blushed and nodded, looking down at the white stains on the fabric. "It was unexpected for sure. I'm not going to complain if you ever wear something like this again though," he said, pressing a sweet kiss to George's lips.

After they cleaned themselves up and put on sleepwear, they cuddled up under the sheets and drifted off to sleep quite quickly, fully satisfied both physically and emotionally.

* * *

The next morning, George woke up to a long string of texts on his phone in the group chat with Alex, Lando, and Charles from the night before. The three of his friends had desperately tried to get his attention, which had been a little _preoccupied._

He scrolled through the messages, laughing when he got to the part where they finally figured out why George wasn't answering the chat.

**GEORGEEEEEEE WHERE ARE YOUUUUU** , Lando had typed.

**ah guys I think our friend might be a little busy if you get what I mean ;)** , Charles responded.

**omfg I never even considered that Georgies getting dicked down rn** , Alex had texted, with the eggplant and water droplet emojis following.

**HAHA George is getting railed omg** , Lando replied, clearly late to the party.

From then on their conversation had died down, presumably the three of them had texted separately instead of fruitlessly attempting to get George's attention.

**Hey guys sorry, was busy last night** , George typed, glancing fondly over at Nicholas' sleeping figure as he hit send. A response pinged through less than ten seconds later.

**WHERE TF WERE YOU** , Lando texted.

**getting pregnant** , he shot back. Charles and Alex cheered him on via text, while Lando freaked out.

That was all he would reveal to them. They didn't have to know about the lingerie part, seeing as he had yet to even reveal his love for dressing up to anyone but Nicholas. Maybe someday, he thought.

George set his phone on the nightstand and turned to spoon his boyfriend from behind, humming contentedly as he held the world in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit self conscious over this not gonna lie, i hope it's not too bad ksjsjhshsh anyways this is getting a third chapter I've decided :D
> 
> this is such a fun fic to write man I love dress up George!


	3. Dress up 2: electric boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guess what? surprise third chapter! hope y'all enjoy lol

"I think they sent me the wrong size, this one's a bit too big," George sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. He was trying on new dresses that had come in the mail for him. Most of them had fit nicely so far, but the one he had just put on was too large for him.

Nicholas looked up from where he sat on the bed and had been scrolling absentmindedly through social media. 

"Yeah, it would probably fit me better than it fits you," he joked, seeing how it pooled awkwardly around George's hips and shoulders. Most of the things that George wore when he dressed up were very tight and revealing, and this dress was too loose on him despite the fact that it was supposed to be semi form fitting like the others.

The second George turned to look at him with a bright eyed grin, Nicholas knew he shouldn't have said that. George unzipped the dress and shrugged it off, stepping back into his regular pants after and gathering the dress in his arms.

"You wanna try it on?" George asked, walking over to sit on the side of the bed and holding the dress out to him. 

Nicholas eyed it warily and shook his head, "no thanks, I think I'm good."

George frowned and crossed his arms before walking away and beginning to put the new dresses in his suitcase. He had never thought about putting Nicholas in a dress, seeing as he was the one who enjoyed dressing up in his free time, and not Nicholas. The dress that didn't fit him would have looked nice on Nicholas, and he tried to think of how to convince his boyfriend to try it on.

Better yet, George wanted to dress him up entirely. It would take a little bit of convincing and possibly some bargaining on his part, but he was determined to dress up Nicholas just once. 

Putting on an innocent look, he jumped onto the bed next to Nicholas and curled up into his side, smiling up at him. Nicholas put his phone down and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pressing a kiss onto the top of his head. 

"Nicky," George began sweetly, "would you let me dress you up someday? Just once, so you can know what it's like and I can see you all dolled up."

Nicholas had assumed that the dress question would be the end of it, and he got the sinking realization that George wasn't going to give up until he let him do so. He knew how happy it would make George to dress him up like he was a doll, but he also wasn't quite sure about having makeup put on him and getting his muscular frame into a dress.

"George, darling, princess, love of my life...no," Nicholas sighed, looking away when George made the most pouty expression at him. The Brit dramatically huffed and put his head on his shoulder, crossing his arms indignantly.

"Please? It would be fun for both of us," George tried, batting his long eyelashes for effect.

"No, I would look ridiculous."

George thought for a second. Now he'd have to try to bargain with him to get him to agree to it.

"What would it take for you to say yes? I'll do whatever you want," George suggested, not caring that offering to do anything could result in potential embarrassment for him.

Nicholas thought for a moment. The offer was intriguing, and he had an idea that he had been thinking about for a while even before George had begun trying to bribe him into letting him dress Nicholas up. He made up his mind and turned back to George, meeting his insistent gaze.

"I'll tell you what," Nicholas began, "I'll let you dress me up, hair and makeup and everything, if you wear that blue bra for me again sometime."

“Consider it done,” George purred, “I’ve got it in my bag right now.”

* * *

They were up early the next day to head to the airport. It was time once more to fly to a different part of the world for a week, meaning that they ended up sitting around the airport terminal for a few hours.

George saw it as an opportunity to plan for dressing Nicholas up, much to the Canadian’s dismay. The rest of their fellow drivers were not too far away, and the risk of someone hearing what they were talking about was too high for Nicholas’ comfort.

“Oh my god this is not the time or place for this, someone’s going to hear you,” Nicholas hissed when George loudly asked him what colour nail polish he would like.

“Nobody’s going to hear, stupid, almost everyone has headphones in or is asleep,” George scoffed, nodding to Charles who was notably sprawled across three seats with a sleep mask on and headphones in.

“Now, as I was saying, what colour nail polish do you want?” George repeated cheerfully.

Nicholas thought for a second. He didn’t know what color would look alright on his nails. Most of the time he didn’t even give a second thought to what his nails looked like.

“Um, maybe a light blue,” he suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

George nodded and typed it into the notes on his phone, which already were quite extensively detailed from what Nicholas could see over his shoulder. 

“I’ve got some ideas for what makeup look to do on you. But first we’ll need to wax your legs, clean up your eyebrows a bit, and shave that beard,” George said. He ran the back of his hand along Nicholas' jaw, mourning the future loss of his boyfriend's beard, which he personally was a rather big fan of.

"Oh, I didn't even think of that. Are you sure we have to wax my legs? Can't I just wear leggings under the dress or something?" Nicholas asked, cringing at the thought of having to pull hair out of his skin. He was aware of how much effort George put into dressing up, and as impressive as it was, he wasn't sure he wanted to experience all of it. Waxing his legs sounded more like torture than a fun activity to do with his significant other.

"No, that won't be as fun," George complained, "you're gonna have smooth legs and a smooth face, even if your beard is hot as fuck and I don't want to see it go."

Nicholas sighed and resigned himself to his fate. He had become a little more open to the idea of George putting makeup on him, but waxing his legs wasn't something he was keen on. There was nothing he could say that would convince George otherwise though, so he moved on and listened as George began describing the wig he wanted him to wear.

"I have one that's a dark blonde that I think would look good on you. It goes down a little bit past the shoulders so maybe I could braid it or put it up in a bun," George went on, talking excitedly in a way that made Nicholas smile and fall in love with him all over again.

"Do whatever you think would look good on me. You're the expert here, not me," he laughed, 

Until their flight was called to board, George continued talking about how he wanted to dress Nicholas up, although he didn't tell him exactly how he was going to do his makeup to keep it a surprise. Nicholas found himself intrigued by it, eager to know what he would look like after George was done with him. The one thing that made him nervous, asides from having to wax his legs, was that George hadn't mentioned when he wanted to do this and more importantly, where he wanted to do it.

Most of the time when George dressed up, he went somewhere public to hang out for a bit, bringing Nicholas along with him sometimes to a bar or restaurant. He was afraid he wasn't brave enough to do that, feeling that he'd be too self conscious to enjoy himself the entire time. Knowing George though, the Brit would probably try to drag him along somewhere once he was all dressed up.

If George was putting that much effort into dressing him up, then that probably meant he was going to take him out somewhere too. Nicholas wasn't quite sure how he felt about that at first. He trusted George though, and decided not to bother asking. If George wanted to take him out, then he would go out with him.

* * *

“Are you sure we have to do this part first?” Nicholas asked meekly as George came into the bathroom with a pot of wax in hand. He sat on the edge of the bathtub in their most recent hotel room, only in a shirt and his underwear as George had insisted for him to take his shorts off.

“Yep, it’s easier to just get it done with,” he answered, stirring the wax with a wooden tongue depressor.

“Alright ready?” George went on. He knelt in front of Nicholas and scooped some of the wax with the flat stick, waiting for him to answer.

“No, but go ahead,” Nicholas sighed.

It couldn’t be that bad, he thought as George smeared the hot wax into an even strip on part of his leg.

A second later, he was proven very much wrong when George hastily pulled the wax off after it had dried.

“Holy fuck George, what the fuck?!” Nicholas nearly yelled, jumping back and nearly falling backwards into the tub.

“Oh come on, don’t be a baby about it,” George rolled his eyes, throwing the strip into the trash.

Nicholas continued to curse, looking down at the now bare skin that stung painfully. The pain was gone after just a few seconds, but his heart rate had yet to calm down too.

“It fucking hurts, oh my god,” Nicholas complained as George gathered more of the wax onto the depressor, “can’t I just shave my legs?” 

“No, waxing leaves them so much smoother. How do you think mine are so soft all the time? Plus, using a razor often leaves irritation and bumps,” George insisted. 

Nicholas simply grimaced and closed his eyes when George spread another strip of wax onto his leg, pulling it off after a few seconds. It wasn’t as bad after the first few strips, and by the time George was done with his left leg, he didn’t mind the pain as much. 

George made quick work of waxing his right leg, and then Nicholas was left with perfectly smooth, hairless legs, as his boyfriend always was. He definitely had a newfound appreciation for George’s dedication to keeping his legs waxed now that he knew how painful it was. Not that he didn’t already appreciate George’s legs, he was rather good at doing that.

“Wow, it feels so weird,” Nicholas marveled, running his hand over his shin when George was done.

“It makes the sheets feel so much softer,” George laughed. He rubbed lotion onto Nicholas’ legs after his boyfriend got over the initial shock of having completely smooth legs.

“So what’s next?” Nicholas asked. What he assumed was the worst part was thankfully over with.

Turning around to sort through a bag on the counter, George asked, “would you mind if I tweezed your eyebrows a bit? Just around the edges, it wouldn’t be as bad as the wax.”

Nicholas frowned but agreed, hoping that was the last of painful methods of hair removal for him.

He followed George back out into the bedroom, where George made him lay with his head in the Brit’s lap. As much as he winced and cringed when George plucked around his eyebrows, it really wasn’t as bad as the wax had been. He was rather impressed by how much cleaner his eyebrows looked afterwards, and he could understand why George spent a lot of time hunched over his magnifying mirror and carefully plucking his eyebrows.

"Now it's time to say goodbye to that beard," George pouted, setting the tweezers aside and stroking Nicholas' cheek with the back of his hand. It was no secret that he loved Nicholas' facial hair, not only the way it felt between his legs but also how attractive it looked on him.

"Don't worry, I'll grow it out again after this," Nicholas teased as he sat up from George's lap and wandered back into the bathroom.

George followed him and sulked in the doorframe as Nicholas pulled out his razor and shaving cream. His disappointment about seeing Nicholas have to shave his beard was replaced by excitement once he was done, because now he could really start dressing him up and making him look more feminine. He debated whether he should do the makeup or the clothes first, eager to see both of them on Nicholas.

"What do we do now? Please don't tell me you want me to remove any more hair," Nicholas asked as he rinsed the razor, then setting it on the counter and drying his now smooth face off with a towel.

"Don't worry, we're done with all that. How about we get you all dressed up before I do your makeup?" George offered, already on his way to go get the clothes.

"Sounds good to me," Nicholas shrugged, following him.

George pulled his suitcase up onto the bed and dug around for a moment before pulling out the dress that had been too large for him. It was black with white dots, not super form fitting and with long sleeves, which was a relief to Nicholas as it would hide his muscular arms and give him a more feminine appearance. The neckline didn't go past the collarbones at all, so George additionally wouldn't have to contour his chest. Nicholas appreciated that it was a bit less revealing than what George normally liked to wear. He wasn't sure he had the confidence to show off that much of his legs or chest while dressed as a different person.

To his surprise, George also pulled out a set of underwear. It was black like the dress and simple in design, nothing like the pretty lingerie George liked to wear under his clothes.

"Am I supposed to wear those?" Nicholas mumbled, blushing slightly at the thought.

"At the very least you should wear the bra. I personally think you should wear both of them but that's just my opinion," George answered, innocently smiling at Nicholas, who spent a long, drawn out moment staring at the clothes on the bed.

Eventually he muttered, "might as well go all the way," and pulled the set of underwear closer. He tugged his shirt off and tossed it to the ground, picking up the bra and initially not knowing what to do.

"I'll button the clasp for you, just slip your arms through the straps," George instructed, trying to hold back a laugh.

Nicholas shot him a quick look before putting his arms through the straps and turning around to give George access to his back. With practiced ease, George fastened the clasp and adjusted the length of the straps to fit him better. The bra felt a bit strange to Nicholas at first, the sensation of it hugging him foreign to him. The cups managed to be snug on his chest as they were intentionally a smaller size, similar to what George often wore.

"Now lose the boxers and put this on instead," George handed him the panties and waited expectantly.

He secretly admired the view as Nicholas took his own underwear off and replaced it with what George had gotten for him, although he didn't say anything out loud. He didn't want to embarrass him too much after all. The image of Nicholas standing with his hands on his hips in women's underwear was nice, and George decided to tuck that in the back of his mind for another time and handed Nicholas the dress.

"Put it over your head like a shirt. I'll zip it up for you," he said when Nicholas hesitated at first.

Nicholas did so and shimmied his way into the dress. It fit him much better than it had fit George, hugging his waist just enough and the sleeves ending at his wrists. George looked him over entirely before stepping closer to zip the back up, fixing the button at the top too.

“How do I look?” Nicholas asked, turning around and giving the skirt an experimental twirl.

“Adorable,” George immediately responded. He stood back and inspected Nicholas. The dress was cute on its own, as was Nicholas, and the combination of the two nearly made his heart burst.

He pulled Nicholas closer to kiss him softly before disappearing back into the bathroom to get the makeup. With a bag of products in one hand and a bag of brushes in the other, George sat down on the bed and beckoned Nicholas over to come sit next to him. 

"Are you really not gonna let me see what you're doing?" Nicholas chuckled, taking a seat next to him and crossing his legs as George pulled out different makeup products and a myriad of brushes. He could recognize what some of the items were but others were entirely lost on him.

"Yup. I'm going to do your makeup, paint your nails, and then do your hair, and only once I'm done do you get to see what you look like," George said with a smile, squeezing a gel onto his hands.

He scooted closer to Nicholas and gently rubbed it onto his face. It felt very cold on Nicholas' skin and made him feel very soft and smooth. George then dabbed liquid concealer onto his face and blended it in with a sponge before daintily brushing powder foundation over it, fine bristles of the brush distributing it evenly.

They settled into an easy silence as George worked, his years of experience coming in hand. Nicholas wasn't sure if he should close his eyes or not and settled for watching George's focused expression. George would squint and lean back to get a better look at his work every time he finished putting a product on and was about to move onto the next one, which made Nicholas feel like he was a piece of art in a museum.

The only thing George said for a while was giving brief instructions to Nicholas. He followed them without question, tilting his head one way or another when George brushed contour onto his face and smiling when he put blush on his cheeks. Nicholas had no idea that there were so many different products people put on their faces, and every time he thought they were done, George picked up something else to use.

"Close your eyes," George said as he picked up an eyeshadow palette and an impressive number of small brushes. Evidently he didn't even want Nicholas to see what colours he was using, which the Canadian found a little amusing as he closed his eyes.

He listened to the sound of George opening the palette and tapping one of the brushes into it. A few seconds later Nicholas felt George brushing the colour onto his eyelid. It felt ticklish at first and he tried not to laugh or squirm around too much. George tenderly cupped his cheek with one hand to steady him and continued brushing the eyeshadows onto him, using different brushes as he blended them together and into the crease of his eyelids. 

After what felt like an eternity, George told him to open his eyes again. 

"Alright, now I have to put eyeliner on you, so try to keep still," George murmured. He held what looked like a pen and shifted closer to him, just about sitting in his lap.

"Please don't get that in my eye," Nicholas cringed as George pressed the felt tip against his skin and began to sketch in a line, his movements careful and coordinated.

"Damn, have a little trust in me Nicky. I'll only mess it up if you don't stay still," George said, jokingly tapping his nose with his index finger.

He held his breathe and didn't blink as George applied the eyeliner to both sides of his face, winging it out slightly. The mascara was almost worse in his opinion, as it required a foreign object coming very close to his eye and he couldn't blink for a couple seconds while it dried on his eyelashes. 

George assured him that they were nearly done with the makeup as he brushed his eyebrows into place carefully. Nicholas sighed in relief; he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep perfectly still for. The layers of powder on his face felt stiff and uncomfortably heavy, even though there wasn't very much on his skin.

"And the finishing touch is the lipstick," George said proudly. He held up a tube of lipstick and made Nicholas close his eyes before he unscrewed the cap and began to swipe it onto his lips. It felt sticky at first but dried after a few seconds, feeling more like satin.

"Am I all pretty now?" Nicholas asked, opening his eyes and smiling at George.

George gazed at him adoringly and said, "you already were pretty, now you're just a different kind of pretty."

"Stay there, I'm gonna do your nails now," George continued. He leapt off the bed and went back into the bathroom, taking both bags of makeup with him. When he came back, he had a light blue nail polish bottle, a bottle of clear nail polish, and a nail file with him. He sat down next to Nicholas once again and took his hand into his own.

With the nail file he began to even out Nicholas' nails and file them into a rounder shape, similar to how his own usually looked. Nicholas was impressed by how easily he worked with the file, and it only took him a few minutes to have both of his boyfriend's hands ready. Then George put the file down and picked up the bottle of light blue nail polish, unscrewing the cap. 

Nicholas fondly watched George paint his nails, using one hand to hold Nicholas' hand and the other to attentively apply the nail polish in a thick, even coat. George squinted and leaned down to make sure that he didn't get any on Nicholas' skin, brushing it away with the tip of his finger if any spilled over the side of his nails. 

"Sit with your hands flat so that they'll dry even. We'll let that dry while I put on the wig and style it for you," George said with an excited smile.

“Do I need to close my eyes again?” Nicholas asked as George bounded over to his suitcase, sifting through until he found what he was looking for.

“You guessed it,” George called over his shoulder. 

Nicholas laughed and closed his eyes once more. He heard George walk back to the bed and felt the mattress dip as the Brit sat next to him. 

“I’m gonna put a wig cap on you so that the wig doesn’t come off,” George explained.

Nicholas nodded and sat still while George stretched what felt like nylon over his scalp, making sure to tuck the curls of his hair that stuck out inside the cap.

He heard a rustling sound and a second later, George was placing the wig over the cap and adjusting it. The ends of it brushed against his skin; it was soft and felt a lot like real hair. George brushed through it with his fingers and fixed it until it looked natural.

George then brushed it with an actual hairbrush, sectioning parts of it off on either side of his head. Nicholas kept his eyes closed and sat while George styled the wig. He didn’t have any idea what George was actually doing, but he was eager to see what he looked like.

A few hair ties and pins later, George was finished styling the wig. He put a coat of clear nail polish over the light blue and gave them a few minutes to dry, taking the opportunity to change clothes himself into a shirt that matched the pattern of Nicholas’ dress. 

“Take my hand and keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them,” George said, taking Nicholas’ hand and tugging at it to get him to stand up.

“Alright, I cant wait to see what I look like,” Nicholas murmured. 

He let George lead him into the bathroom and turn him to face the mirror. George kept holding his hand and said, “okay, you can open your eyes now.”

When Nicholas opened his eyes, he had a hard time believing it was him in the mirror next to George. Gone was the regular Nicholas he was used to seeing whenever he looked in a mirror. Instead he saw a beautiful blonde girl, decked out in glamorous, sparkly blue eyeshadow that faded to a deep navy, and a dark pink lipstick. 

The dark blonde hair of the wig was styled with two small braids the wrapped around his head and were twisted into a small bun, with the rest of the hair flowing freely down his back. Nicholas didn’t know how on earth George had made his features look so soft and feminine with the makeup. His cheeks were slightly pink with the blush and his cheekbones and nose sparkled with the highlighter. 

“What do you think?” George asked, beaming proudly.

“I think you’re fucking magical. I barely even look like myself, holy shit,” Nicholas gasped. 

Hearing his deeper voice come out of the girl in the mirror was a bit strange. George always talked in a lithe, higher voice when he was dressed up, and Nicholas was sure that he wouldn’t be able to sound so effortlessly feminine.

"You may not want to talk very loudly when we go out, unless you can do a girly sounding voice?" George suggested, leaning against him.

Nicholas thought for a moment and attempted in a higher, more feminine voice to say, "this is the best I can do."

It sounded more comedic than feminine and the both of them were doubled over with laughter when he tried to speak. He definitely wasn't as skilled as George was when it came to altering his voice.

"Maybe don't talk a whole lot while we're out. I'll come up with a story about you losing your voice or something. Are you ready to go?" George asked.

Nicholas hesitated, suddenly feeling the apprehension that had originally made him not want to let George dress him up. He was afraid that he'd attract too much attention, or that someone would look weirdly at him, or that somehow someone would figure out who he was, even underneath the dress and the wig and the makeup. He wondered if that was how George felt when he first started dressing up. Years later, George was confidently going out while dressed up, and he would be there with Nicholas, it's not like he was just going out on his own. 

"I...think so?" he answered, although it sounded more like a question than a legitimate response.

George could tell he was nervous and reassuringly embraced him, lightly kissing his cheek. 

"Hey, we don't have to be out for long. If things get too much for you, we'll leave and come straight back here. Remember, most people aren't paying that much attention to strangers in public," George assured him, taking his hand once more.

"You're right I guess, I just have to sit there and look pretty for a bit. Or stand there and look pretty, I still don't know where we're going," Nicholas responded, grateful to have George by his side.

The two of them left the bathroom to put on their shoes, Nicholas opting for a plain pair of black dress shoes that he had with him as they were the only thing that matched the dress.

"We're meeting some friends at a bar. I'll just say you're a friend of mine, and that you can't talk for whatever reason," George said on their way out the door.

The thought of being around people he knew made Nicholas' nerves flair up again, but there was no turning back now and so all he could do was follow George outside and sit quietly while they drove to wherever George had told their guests to meet him at.

A few minutes later, they were at a small, inconspicuous looking bar. There weren't many people inside to Nicholas' relief, and he felt a little less panicked as George led him over to a table where three familiar faces were sitting. 

Charles was in the middle of telling some story that was apparently hilarious, given Alex and Lando's loud laughter, when George and Nicholas stopped next to the table. Nicholas let go of George's hand, not wanting to arouse suspicion.

"Sorry I'm a bit late. How are we all doing fellas?" George greeted, casually sliding into the chair next to Alex. Nicholas wasn't sure what to do and ended up sitting on the other side of George, across from Charles.

"We're all pretty good, we ordered drinks a few minutes ago," Lando said with a smile.

"Are you going to introduce us to your guest or not?" Charles asked, nodding towards Nicholas.

"Oh, yeah. This is my friend, Nicole. She was in town at the same time we are so I figured now would be a good time to catch up with her and introduce her to some of the people I work with," George explained, "she can't talk right now though. She's an opera singer and performed in a very extensive concert last night and she's lost her voice today."

Nicholas had to force a friendly smile to keep from laughing at the ridiculous story that George had come up with for him. It warranted some surprised and impressed looks from the three other drivers, along with Alex chiming in with, "I didn't know you had opera singer friends."

The four of them fell into an easy conversation, while Nicholas sat and listened. Just as George had said, he didn't have to talk very much since the other three didn't think he was able to talk at the moment. A few times he was asked simple yes or no questions, to which he could shake his head instead of verbally answering. It was fun to be essentially a stranger in front of people he knew. 

What entertained him the most was the way they blatantly looked at him, seemingly finding him, or to them _her_ , attractive. Nicholas smiled and waved when he caught Alex staring at him more than once, which resulted in Alex blushing in embarrassment and looking away. 

He ended up having much more fun than he expected he would. His anxiety about being judged or recognized dissipated as he listened to the conversation. At one point he even reached down to secretly hold George's hand under the table. Before he even knew it, a few hours had gone by and they were all ready to leave for the night.

George took a couple of minutes to say goodbye for the three of them, and the second they were in their car and pulling out of the lot, Nicholas let out a loud sigh and leaned his head back against the headrest. As much as he had enjoyed the night out, he was ready to wipe off the creasing makeup, take off the pinching bra, and pull off the wig that was beginning to feel uncomfortably hot.

"Was that as scary as you thought it was?" George asked while he drove back to the hotel.

"I was initially a bit scared, but I calmed down after a few minutes, and it was actually really fun. The opera singer story was pretty interesting," Nicholas commented.

"You were definitely a hit in terms of attractiveness. I think Alex probably would have chatted you up if I hadn't said you had lost your voice and couldn't talk," George laughed.

Nicholas groaned, "yeah, I'm okay with not being hit on by your straight friends. No offense to him."

When they were back in the hotel room, George had Nicholas sit down on the bed and began the process of undressing him. Nicholas nearly sighed in relief when he took the wig and the cap off, taking the opportunity to scratch his head for the first time in a few hours.

"The makeup looked great on you babe," George said as he fished a makeup wipe out and began to remove the makeup. The feeling of the layers of powder being taken off his skin was heavenly to him, as much as he agreed with George's sentiment.

"Your makeup skills are incredible but I'm very glad to have it off now," Nicholas admitted. Once the last remains of the makeup had been wiped off, Nicholas leaned forward and captured George's lips in a kiss. Before he had been unable to due to them being in public with their friends thinking he was some random, single girl, and because Nicholas hadn't wanted to get lipstick on George.

"Let's get that nail polish off of you real quickly," George hummed. He gathered a vial of acetone and some cotton balls from his bag in the bathroom and soaked the blue nail polish off of Nicholas in just a few minutes.

They both got ready to go to bed as it was rather late, with George simply stripping down to his underwear and throwing a random t-shirt that belonged to Nicholas over his head. On the other hand, Nicholas had to have George unzip his dress, struggle to get the dress off, reach around himself to unhook the bra clasp, and kick the panties off before slipping on a pair of soft sweatpants and climbing into bed with George.

George turned off the light and cuddled into Nicholas' side, putting his head on his chest and wrapping his arms around his torso. Nicholas smiled and slung an arm around George's shoulder, kissing the top of his head. The support of the mattress and pillows were calming on his tired back and the soreness from wearing the bra. With his free hand, Nicholas stroked George's side lazily, lightly brushing his fingers over the material of the shirt.

"So, do you think you'd ever want to be Nicole again?" George asked with a tired yawn.

"Well, it was very fun, but I think I'm okay with just being Nicholas. I'm not sure this will be more than a one time thing for me," Nicholas murmured. His eyes fluttered closed and he knew that he wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer.

"That's okay with me too. I love you just the way you are," George whispered, nuzzling at his neck.

"I love you too, princess," was all Nicholas could say in response.

They both fell asleep a few minutes later, tangled in one another's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fnbfyhurir this was a lot of fun to write but also a lot of work!!! I hope its good ssjsj

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon:)


End file.
